Nosey Nosey
by Ieeerr
Summary: Logan kissed Kendall's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. He tried to comfort Kendall while the tears kept streaming down his face.


"Logan?" Kendall's voice trembled.

"Mmmm?"

"Can I please cuddle with you?" He sniffed at the end of his question.

Logan sat up and turned the light on his bedside table on.

"Kendall? What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course."

Logan hopped to the side of bed, making place for Kendall while he held up the blanket. Meanwhile Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan's bed. He grabbed the blanket, sat down on Logan's bed first and then lied down. He let go of the blanket and let it fall on himself. He snuggled close to Logan and wrapped his arm around him while he continued to cry.

"Kendall, what's wrong?

Kendall didn't answer.

"Please talk to me?"

"I'm sad, I feel horrible and I just wanna cuddle."

Logan kissed Kendall's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. He tried to comfort Kendall while the tears kept streaming down his face.

"You know you can always talk to me right?"

"Thank you, Logie. But for now I just wanna hold you tight and sleep."

"Okay."

Logan leaned forward and kissed the corner of Kendall's mouth. It wasn't his intention, he just wanted to kiss Kendall on his cheek, but when he leaned in Kendall moved his head. Logan eyes went wide in shock. He looked at Kendall, but Kendall just had his eyes closed.

Logan closed his eyes too and got comfortable again. He softly ran his hand up and down Kendall's back until he felt Kendall relax.

Kendall had fallen asleep. Logan pressed his nose against Kendall's and fell asleep not long after that.

…

When Kendall woke up, Logan's nose was still pressed against his own. Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips against Logan's.

Logan woke up at the touch and pulled away in a reflex.

"What was that?"

"Sorry." Kendall whispered.

"No, why did you do that?"

"I just thought that would be a good way to say thank you. But uhm.. thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you let me sleep in your bed and cuddle with you."

"Oh, I thought it was kinda nice, so you're welcome."

"I'm sorry about all that though. I don't know what happened. I was just ..sad and everything."

"Don't worry about it."

They looked each other for a while, saying nothing.

At some point they both leaned forward and their lips met again. It was just a quick peck, nothing more, nothing less. They both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

After a few second they leaned in again though, this time it wasn't just a peck.

Logan ran his tongue along Kendall's lip and Kendall happily opened his mouth. Their tongues met and there was a small fight for dominance, which Logan won. During the kiss Logan raised both of his hand and grabbed Kendall's face. Kendall moved his hand to Logan's cheek and softly caressed it.

They both pulled away, needing air.

Logan moved his hands to Kendall's hair and ran his fingers through it while Kendall ran his hand down Logan's body and rested it on his hip once he reached it.

"What just happened?" Logan asked, looking in Kendall's eyes.

"I don't know. But I liked it."

Logan licked his lips. "Yeah, me too."

"Do you wanna do it again some time?" Kendall asked with a shy smile on his face.

"I would love that."

Kendall smiled and leaned forward to peck Logan's lips again.

"Does that make us uhm ..boyfriends or ..kiss buddies?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"Depends. Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"Well, I love you too. And no one knows me as good as you know me and you mean everything to me, so I think we should give it a try and be boyfriends. If you want that of course."

"I would actually love that."

"Great, I'm gonna do this official though. Logan, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Kendall moved his hand towards Logan's cheek and leaned forward again. The kiss they shared as boyfriends was much more passionate and was filled with more love than their first kiss. They thought that was impossible, their first kiss already was so passionate and intense, yet their second kiss was much more.

Kendall pulled away and moved his nose against Logan's nose.

"That's gonna be our thing, okay? Nosey nosey."

"Nosey nosey?"

"Yeah, nose against nose, you know."

Logan smiled. "Adorable."

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kenny."

They shared a nosey nosey 'kiss' again and kissed and hugged all day.

**Sorry if this was weird, haha. I find it kinda cute, but the storyline is just kinda weird. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think! **


End file.
